Unusual Love
by Alerzcup
Summary: Candice Michelle works for the WWE and they've just decided to move from Stamford to Tampa, has a lovely cousin called Rosa Mendes and she is actually is preparing a party,while she invited Edge and his girlfriend Maria but when Edge meet Rosa...


_**Authors:Alerz and Ashley**_

**Story**:_ Candice Michelle works for the WWE and they've just decided to move from Stamford to Tampa, has a lovely cousin called Rosa Mendes and she is actually is preparing a party,while she invited Edge and his girlfriend Maria but when Edge meets Rosa it all change.  
><em>

_Two days ago,I met this amazing lady and she was looking forward to write a beautiful started writing something in Italian and I've just translated it.I don't know If I've forgotten something but I'm sorry.  
><em>

_**Chapter: 1**  
><em>

_It was a night like that for another Edge._ _A night to go to a party with Mary._ _Not that he would really want it, actually._ _Essentially, he wanted to get his girlfriend and close with her in any room, to have some fun ', for fun really._ _No dance, no talk, their lips would be engaged in something else, into something infinitely more interesting than a conversation._

They arrived at the party around ten o'clock. He wore a white shirt and a simple pair of jeans, while Mary had chosen a black dress very succinctly. This did not facilitate the work of Edge, which is going to be staying in the party. Seeing her dressed like that, so provocative, the increase was only the desire he had to own it again. The party was organized by Candice, her friend and colleague, and was full of other girls, one more beautiful than the other. He feigned indifference when he saw all those young people, however, tried to look for good as soon as he had the chance. That is when Mary turned her eyes.  
>Mary left the boy to talk with her friend and walked to the table for a drink of alcohol. When he arrived at the table, he saw at once to be observed by all and grinned with satisfaction. He loved to be watched by the girls. And that was something that happened very often. Well, to be famous, handsome, charismatic and charming had its great advantages, and he exploited them all the best. He decided to drink a simple beer, did not want to overdo it with drink; Maria would never forgiven.<br>As taken from the table a bottle of green glass, full of cold beer, accidentally bumped into a girl standing beside him. Edge turned to apologize for having knocked, and saw immediately that it was particularly beautiful.  
>- I did not hurt, right? - Asked with a smile looking at the girl's eyes.<br>He looked at her with his eyes magnetic and fascinating, the same as usually used to catch some girl and her wild for him. Yes, there was nothing to do. His narcissism had now reached the limits of reach.

Rosa was very different from her other peers, not like a lot of clothes to wear, or pretend to be someone else for at half past ten in the apartment of her cousin to the sea, headed for the lobby of the house and greeted His knew why he was there, Candice had promised to join her and help her with the guests  
>-Then you did it-he said his cousin coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek<br>-Candice-smiled-I do not expect anything from me-premise.  
>-Why not try to pick up someone? Now have seventeen years and I know many guys-Candice knew that did not dissuade her from her search for love, it would have served Candice approached and asked her to follow her to the table Kaylee- Mr. looked around, sighed and walked to the table of Ponce to takesomething to drink. Edge at the time was approaching with the girl who had bumped met, the look of Panther entered into Edge, but he was too full of himself to admit that noticed immediately attracted to the man, was so beautiful and so dark, but Maria came and took his arm so she returned to reality. Edge was very intent on making that beautiful young girl stunned when he heard a strange feeling. He was sipping his beer, his other hand in his pocket when he heard someone observe. He turned towards the direction from which the source of that feeling felt and saw the figure of a young girl staring at the sly. It was really good looking and he was very impressed. The strange thing was figuring that it was usually the other to remain enchanted by him and not the other way.<br>_But, not bad ..._ thought watching and throwing a flirtatious smile.  
>He decided that this young man was in some ways more attractive than she was talking and, without even saying goodbye, she tried to get close to what was still looking timidly. But his mission was interrupted by the arrival of Mary, who took him by the arm and kissed him on the lips. Edge returned the gesture and put an arm around his waist.<br>-Everything okay? - Asked looking into her eyes, and storing a tuft of dark hair behind her ear.  
>The busty girl smiled and nodded gently placing a hand on the chest of your partner.<br>Yes, yes, of course. I was looking for Eve, I wanted to greet her ...- she said looking around. Edge helped in the search and after a moment he saw the patrol, down the hall, talking with her friend Kelly Kelly. So the girl touched her shoulder and pointed to the spot where his head had seen the Diva.  
>-Here it is, is there, the door window. He's talking with Barbie-guy said sarcastically taking another sip of beer. Candice looked at the spot where he had indicated and bright smile. She turned toward him and took the beer drinking a sip out of his hands.<br>Ah, thanks a lot! - Thanked the girl giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he returned the bottle and ran to her friend. Edge smiled and turned back to the table of the punch, where he was still the beautiful girl who had previously noticed. The came close and smiled.  
>-Hello-just greeted her, just to see what kind of girl she was. It was never the case for being too expansive at first glance. For that you should have seen the first reaction and then decide accordingly. Simple strategy. After all, winning a girl was just a game, and he, Edge, had just started a new game.<p>

Rose did not answer, he could not say his shyness was wearing, could not even watch it in noticed, for Edge of the women were easy prey he was the one who played with them, they fell in love and he would have only used it for some sinister with Mary, they met two summers ago and he decided to fulfill her dream of being with him, but he did not like that much was just one among many and not very intelligent .  
>-Are you dumb? - Churches<br>-Hello-simply whispered, reddening slightly.  
>-Are you new? You're too young to be here -<br>-No, I'm Candice's cousin-  
>Ah, he grinned-Do you like parties? -<br>-No, I'm very bored-  
>He thought like her, but had accompanied Maria to make her happy.<br>-What is your name? - Churches  
>Rosa-Rosa Mendes-timidly said ...<br>-Adam Copeland-held out his hand, she one point Maria and Candice escorted Kelly nearby car, perhaps the girl was drunk and the party was now gone.


End file.
